Portable media players are often light, compact and durable. However, to be offered at a competitive price, they generally come with limited memory. Limited memory forces manufacturers to find creative ways to manage content or, in some cases, to exclude some features altogether. A limited memory player is needed that offers the same features as more expensive players.